Another Guilty World
by sorgin
Summary: El fin de semana ha acabado y la rutina ha regresado a sus vidas. Sin saber que decirse Sasuke y Naruto acaban compartiéndo metro, sin viajar juntos, tan solo en paralelo. Pero quizás una frase estúpida es lo único que necesiten para romper el hielo.


Sasuke suspiro con resignación. El viaje en metro se le hacía eterno. Siempre veía las mismas caras apagadas. Las mismas miradas cansadas y ansiosas ante la llegada del fin de semana. Cambio de postura incómodo y volvió a llevarse la mano a la mochila, se había olvidado el libro electrónico. Resignado sacudió la cabeza y se dedico a mirar a sus compañeros de trayecto. Aún le faltaban veinte largos minutos hasta llegar a su parada.

Una señora mayor entro en el vagón y Sasuke se levanto para cederle su asiento. La mujer le dio las gracias y él le resto importancia al acto. Se aparto discretamente de allí y se recostó contra una de las paredes donde había un hueco libre. Ni si quiero le vio. Y no se habría percatado de su presencia si no habría sido por el frenazo que dio el transporte al llegar a la siguiente estación.

Lo sintió antes de verlo. Sus reflejos le hicieron extender el brazo para sujetar aquel cuerpo que cayó violentamente al perder la estabilidad. Su mirada se encontró con aquellos ojos de cristalino azul inundados por el miedo. Una orgullosa sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del moreno mientras le ayudaba a ponerse en pie y veía como su cara se teñía de carmín.

\- Gracias.- Solo fue un murmullo.

\- De nada.- Contesto sin poder apartar la vista de su rostro. Y Naruto incómodo, no volvió a hablar. Simplemente se quedo allí de pie, a su lado, sin ser capaz de pronunciar una sola palabra, mirándose distraídamente los zapatos, mientras aferraba con fuerza contra su pecho un libro prestado.

Sasuke suspiro resignado al darse cuenta de la incómoda realidad. En otro mundo serían amigos, se reunirían antes de ir a clase y harían juntos el trayecto en metro. Hablarían de tonterías y escucharía sus carcajadas mientras le narraba que llegaba el final del mundo porque su madre le había castigado sin paga. Pero no en este, ni siquiera después de lo ocurrido el sábado anterior. Porque él, se había encargado de arruinarlo todo.

Tres cicatrices cubrían cada una de las mejillas de Naruto. Hechas con odio y envidia cuando solo era un niño. Sasuke lo sabía bien, porque habían sido obra suya. O al menos en parte. Había sido él quien con apenas con cinco años recién cumplidos le había dicho a su madre, a la salida de clase y delante de todos los compañeros que le gustaba sentarse con Naruto porque era el más guapo del aula. Al día siguiente el rubio volvió a casa con las mejillas sangrando y Sakura con un mechón menos de pelo. Había sido un infantil arrebato de celos que le había hecho aprender una valioso lección.

Sasuke se mordió la lengua frustrado. Si habría guardado silencio en la infancia, ahora no serían dos desconocidos viajando en paralelo, sino dos colegas compartiendo confidencias. Pero lo dijo, y no tenía forma de dar marcha atrás y remediar aquel daño que inconscientemente había causado. No había manera de evitar que Naruto viera a diario aquellas espantosas cicatrices dejadas por la desgastada hoja de un cúter cada vez que se mirase al espejo.

Y entonces se percato. De esas miradas vagas e intermitentes que el otro le dirigía a escondidas. Y su sonrisa se ensancho cuando tomo la decisión de ser valiente.

\- Este conductor va a matarnos.- Era una frase estúpida, lo supo antes de decirla. Pero ser valiente no tenia por que significar que también debía ser inteligente. Naruto pareció sorprenderse antes su comentario, pero con un gesto le dio la razón.- Cómo siga dando esos frenazos vamos a llegar a clase como piezas de puzzle, listos para que nos monten.- Naruto ensanchó la sonrisa y se escucho un siseó muy parecido a una carcajada reprimida.

\- Pues como no nos echen pegamento no se yo si van a poder montarnos de nuevo.- Sasuke le observo con detalle. Una sonrisa clara que le inundaba la mirada y unas orejas enrojecidas debido a su timidez componían el paisaje de un rostro encantador.

\- Deberíamos venir juntos.- El comentario se escapó de sus labios y al momento se sintió culpable de sus propios pensamientos cuando vio que Naruto se revolvía incomodo.

\- Eso sería complicado.- Acertó a decir el rubio.

\- ¿Tú crees?- Sasuke alzo una ceja incrédulo.- Vivimos en el mismo barrio, tenemos el mismo horario y compartimos aula. No me parece una idea tan descabellada.- Los ojos azules del rubio brillaron durante un instante antes de que sus cabellos rubicundos se agitaran negativamente.

-No. No es por eso.- Alzo la mira y por primera vez le observo directamente.- Es solo que tu y yo, no somos amigos.- Sasuke abrió la boca para contestar, pero se encontró con que no sabía que decir.

Naruto tenía razón. Habían sido compañeros de clase desde hacía trece años, pero desde los cinco las pocas veces que habían hablado había sido para realizar actividades de clase. Y no podía culparle. Él mismo sentía la vergüenza que le hacía saberse responsable de las heridas del rubio.

Un silencio incomodo se interpuso entre ambos. Naruto volvió a fijarse en su calzado mientras Sasuke reprimía el impulso de darse cabezazos contra las paredes metálicas del medio de transporte. Se sentía un verdadero estúpido cada vez que estaba frente a él, incapaz de formar una frase coherente de más de tres palabras.

El sonido de la voz pregrabada les saco de su estupor anunciándoles la parada correspondiente y ambos se dirigieron hacía la salida. Caminaron los escasos cinco minutos que les separaban del colegio en muda compañía. Sin atreverse a acelerar el paso para dejar al otro atrás y con tímidos intentos de reiniciar la conversación.

\- Gracias por llevarme a casa el sábado.- Fue una frase dicha por compromiso.- Fuiste muy amable. Y gracias por el libro también, esta muy interesante.- Dijo mostrándoselo.- De hecho ya voy por la mitad.- La conversación fue vana y se sintió extraña, pero Sasuke no pudo evitar que un poco de calor se instalará en su pecho.

Sin embargo no todo fueron sonrisas. Gris fue el día, cargado de lluvias y deberes. Un triste día de otoño, con las hojas doradas de los árboles cubriendo las calles como alfombras naturales. Oscuro también para Sasuke, quien desde la última fila seguía observando en silencio la figura de un muchacho de cabellos dorados y zorruna sonrisa. Esperando anhelante que un día también a él se la ofreciera.

El timbre sonó con rabia, agotado por el esfuerzo realizado durante el día y los alumnos agradecieron con suspiros poder escapar de nuevo hacía sus hogares. Sasuke se despidió sin demasiado ánimo de sus amigos y se dirigió con resignación hacía la parada de metro. Las gotas de lluvia mojaron sus cabellos de color azabache. Apenas le dio tiempo a abrir el paraguas plegable que llevaba en la mochila cuando la tormenta descargo su rabia y su furia sobre las calles embaldosadas de la ciudad. Y allí acurrucado contra una pared tratando de resguardarse de los elementos encontró el último destello de sol que podría arrancarle una sonrisa en aquella tarde gris. Acelero el paso para colocarse junto a él y saludarle con un gesto de mano. Naruto le devolvió el gesto algo incómodo.

-He pensado en lo que has dicho y tienes razón. No somos amigos.- El rubio le miro sin entender y Sasuke dirigió el paraguas hacía él para permitirle resguardarse.- Y puede que nunca lo seamos. Pero podríamos ser compañeros de viaje. ¿Qué te parece?- Una carcajada respondió a su pregunta.

\- Cuando me refería a que no somos amigos, no quería decir que no lo podríamos ser. Si no a que no creía que alguien de tu posición querría que le vieran con alguien como yo.- Sasuke le miró sin comprender.- Tu eres un chico muy popular Sasuke y bueno, yo no lo soy.

\- Tonterías.- Paso su brazo sobre los hombros de Naruto y lo pego contra su cuerpo para evitar que se mojara.

Naruto se sonrojo, pero acepto con inconfesable placer el abrazo de Sasuke. Con pudor y vergüenza camino en silencio a su lado hasta el metro, donde compartieron un mínimo espacio personal cargado de pisotones y empujones hasta que pudieron apearse.

La lluvia les dio un descanso y les permitió andar con paso lento y cansado hasta sus hogares. Naruto se despidió con un gracias y un gesto de mano a un resignado Sasuke que espero de pie junto al portal a que el otro entrara.

\- Sasuke.- Se giro tratando inútilmente de empequeñecer el grito que había escapado de sus labios.- Yo suelo coger el metro de menos veinte, así que si quieres podríamos quedar aquí a y media.- Nervioso trato inútilmente de sostenerle la mirada.

\- A y media.- Dijo con voz queda.- No te retrases.

Naruto entro en su casa con las piernas aún temblando y una sonrisa bobalicona grabada en los labios. Su madre levanto la vista del periódico y compartió con su marido un cómplice pensamiento. Minato sonrió con picardía y pronuncio las palabras que hicieron que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda de su hijo.

-Hoy estaba guapo Sasuke, ¿eh?- El rubio se giro para encarar las burlas de sus progenitores. Pero solo acertó a asentir con la cabeza y salir corriendo a su habitación para esconder la cabeza bajo la almohada con el corazón desembocado en el pecho y una nueva ilusión grabada en sus ojos soñadores.

Sasuke entro en casa con paso delicado, evitando hacer ruido, pero el crujido de las tablas del suelo le delato y la cabeza de su hermano asomo desde la puerta de la cocina.

\- ¡Mama! El peque ya está en casa.- Grito a modo de saludo mientras le sacaba la lengua.- Que sepas que te has dejado la basura esta mañana.- El menor se mordió el labio y se disculpo en silencio.- ¿Qué tal las clases?- Sasuke miro alrededor buscando a su madre.- Esta en el salón, haciendo yoga. Yo que tu no entraría, yo lo he hecho y ahora estoy tentado de lavarme las pupilas con lejía.- Le previno su hermano.

-He coincidido con Naruto.- Lo dijo en tono suave, casi pausado pretendiendo no darle importancia, pero Itachi supo leer entre líneas lo que quería decir.

\- ¿Habéis hablado?- Colocó frente a él un vaso de zumo de naranja y unas galletas de chocolate.

\- Hemos quedado para ir juntos a clase.- Mordió una galleta con desgana.

\- Vaya, y solo te ha costado trece años.- Bromeo con una sonrisa queda. - Pues parece que no te odia. Y bien, ¿piensas esperar otros trece para decirle lo que sientes por él? - Sasuke le dirigió una mirada de odio y éste levanto las manos en señal de rendición.- Solo digo que quizás deberías hacer algo al respecto, es vuestro último año. En Septiembre os iréis a la universidad y no volveréis a veros.

\- ¿Y crees que tendría sentido empezar algo que esta destinado a acabar tan pronto? Padre quiere que estudie fuera. No nos podremos ver, tendremos que estar separados.- Sacudió la cabeza con pesadez.- No, no saldría bien.

\- Y, ¿es mejor dejar escapar a quien amas? - Itachi suspiró y le revolvió el cabello cansado.- Esa no es una decisión que puedas tomar tu solo. ¿Quizás él también quiera darte su opinión?

Sasuke no contestó. Se limito a acabar el contenido de su vaso y se dirigió hacía su habitación para dedicarse a mirar el techo blanquecino como si tuviera las repuestas a todas sus dudas e indecisiones.


End file.
